


I Just Want to Sleep. Is That Too Much to Ask For?

by vvhinaax



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bees, Butterflies, Chairs, Clouds, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Hats, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Knives, Love, M/M, Masks, Mental Instability, Penguins, Psychological Torture, SBI as family?, Technology, Vigilante TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), fire hydrant, vigilante tommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvhinaax/pseuds/vvhinaax
Summary: In a world where you are either born with or without powers, TommyInnit is pushing forward in life being a vigilante since he was 12. Though when encountering 3 of the top 10 Heroes, things seem to go apeshit.or,Phil, Techno, and Wilbur are heroes and Tommy is a vigilante
Comments: 19
Kudos: 359





	1. The Beggining

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the other stories so I decided to do my own. Tommy's mask is tilted like the roblox logo just plain white.

“GET BACK HERE YOU-” before the hero could finish his sentence, he was strongly kicked. One of the hero’s tooth fell out from the impact.

“Shut up” is all the vigilante “Big Man” said before running off in fear of more heroes coming for back up.

“Big Man” was also known as Tommy, but only his friends knew that. And his only friend was  Tubbo . And if Tommy did not get the sale discount for the eggs at the super market,  Tubbo would go on a rampage. And  _ oh boy  _ Tubbo was scary when he was mad.

Tommy jumped from roof-to-roof before coming to a stop. “Come get your eggs before they run out! Winter Discount!” the sales man yelled out to the passing people. There was a crowd, like Tommy predicted.

“For Primes sake-” he hissed to himself. He went into an abandoned ally way to take off his mask. His mask was a white plain square. He put down his red hood of his jacket and started to walk towards the stand of eggs.

People were reaching their hands to grab a cartoon of eggs and the guy who was selling the eggs was having it difficult for he did not know who was paying or not. “ _ Well, guess like I do not have to pay”  _ Tommy thought to himself as he approached the egg stand.

He smoothly went through the crowd and to the front in no time. He looked around and everyone was making grabby hands for a cartoon of eggs. “ _ Son of a ‘bitch’”  _ His mind whispered as he was getting pushed. He looked at the cartoon in front of him, and quickly took it. The sales person did not seem to see him, so he took this as his chance to leave. People quickly replaced his spot at the front as he swiftly made it to the back of the crowd. He kept walking away from the stand for about 10 minutes before finally deciding to go home.

Once he was alone, he started running back home with a grin in his face. He yelled, “FUCK YEAH” when jumping down from a roof and landing in front of his home door. It was an abandoned apartment in an alley way. There were stairs leading to his back door that he landed on. 

When he entered the apartment, he was  immediately interrogated by his roomie.

“Did you get the criminal?” His best friend,  Tubbo , had asked.

“Yes” Tommy said quickly. This conversation usually went on fast.

“Did you encounter any  heroes ?”

“Yup”

“Did they follow you?”

“Nope, I knocked one of them out”

“Did you get the eggs I asked for?”

“Yes” Tommy handed the cartoon of eggs to Tubbo.

“...”

Tubbo inspected the eggs before putting his hand up for Tommy to high five. Tommy patted  Tubbo’s hand with his knuckles or the back of his hand. He has grown used to doing it like that.

“Nice job Tommy. Take a break before going to meet up with Purpled and Ponk. They say they have something of the hero ‘Gas Mask’ saying they want to trade it for the machete sketches we have. I said I will think about it”

Tommy plopped himself on the couch and started to massage his head before replying. “No way we are giving them the machete sketches. That is just too risky. Purpled will cause havoc. And those sketches just took up too much time. So no, we are not giving them the sketches”

“But Tommy, what happens if what they have of Gas Mask can better improve our work?”  Tubbo argued back. Tommy stop massaging his head and thought about it.

“...Fine. I will make the decision if it is worth it or not when I get there” Tommy got up from the couch and entered his room. He picked up one of his many journals and started to go through the book. Some sticky notes fell out and some loose paper was getting crumbled but he did not care. He kept looking until he saw the papers he needed. The papers  contained sketches and notes about the new weapon Tommy had made. 

Tubbo did most of the gadget designs and building while Tommy did most of the weapon designs. Of course,  Tubbo was smarter than Tommy. Heck,  Tubbo could have work for the Main Hero Association (MHA). But his excuse was school was very boring and his parents did not care. Tommy, on the other hand, did not go to school. He and his mom lived on the street. Well, used to. Until his mom died because of a hero’s recklessness.  Tubbo and him did not have a power like many others, but never needed them as they had each other and their weapons. Tommy’s ideas came in handy to Tubbo and  Tubbo’s building skills came in handy to Tommy. So, they had each other.

“Hey  Tubbo , I am heading out now” I raised my voice to  Tubbo could hear me from his room. He was on his computer doing some research about plasma and acid.

“Okay, be careful!”  Tubbo yelled back. And with that, Tommy went out the door to meet Purpled and Ponk where any background person would meet anyone.

-

A candy store.

“Hey Tommy” Purpled said dully. Purpled had his classic purple hoodie with black sweats. His hood was up and his hair had purple streaks. He had white bandages covering his neck, hands, and ankles. He looked tired overall with his face bruised all over. He did not wear shoes, like Tommy.

Tommy had russet-colored bandages covering his hands, ankles, and feet. He always had his jacket sleeves up, and a white, baggy sweater underneath. His sweat pants were brown and with multiple sewn-in patches. Tommy also left his jacket unzipped. 

“You look well” I said. I genuine meant it and Purpled knew.

“Thanks, my insomnia has gotten better. But I cannot say the same about you” He looked at me. I had my masks and hood on but he knew I looked like dog poop.

“Hey, I can actually take a very small nap now” I puffed my chest out with pride. 

Ponk chimed in and said, “Wow Tommy, that is good to hear” Ponk had a regular black T-shirt that said “FUCK YOU” in bold letters. He wore basketball shorts with some sneakers. He had a red, yellow, black mask the covered his whole head. He had a big scar on his knee too.

“Yeah, I know... Cut the  chit chat and tell me about this _ game _ ” The code word when describing something illegal was  _ game. _ Every background person knew that.

“The _ game _ is an action game. The way you play it is you use a handle like in a VR game. No keyboard. And the best part is, it teaches you knew tactics and easy to play!” Ponk said enthusiastically. He opened the door for us to enter the store. He actually meant “ _ The weapon you can use in battle. It does not need something to control it. And it can help you and  _ _ Tubbo _ _ learn new stuff. It is also easy to handle” _

“Okay... and where did you get the  _ game  _ from?” I asked. I was genuine curious.  _ Weapon _ is what I meant.

“Just out in the main city  Essempee . That big city has everything” Purpled said while getting a bag of M&M’s. I got 2 lollipops and Ponk got cotton candy. Purpled meant, “ _ We went to  _ _ Essempee _ _ and learned that heroes have a lot of things to steal from” _

“You can afford that?” I said back. “ _ You can get steal easily over there?” _

_ “ _ Yeah man. There are also a lot of fake pro players and bad players” Purpled had said. “ _ Almost every hero over there is bad or is too  _ _ cocky _ _ for their own good” _

“Damn man, you are going to have to let me play with you some time. Give me the game and I will trade your money for that” ( _ You are going to have to let me tag along with you. Give me the weapon and I will trade for the sketches) _

__ They got to the cashier named  Hbomb and looked at all three of them. He  recognized them but did not say anything.

“Your total is 5.89!” He said happily. Ponk gave him the money. But right when we were about to leave, something very,  _ very,  _ unexpected happened.


	2. We're In Trouble...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has a surprise waiting for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I had school. I am going to update this randomly. This chapter is short so I will try to make it up to you guys by posting 2 chapters or an extra long chapter next update. Please check out the other vigilante stories of the dsmp characters because I got the hero names from them. Also I am speedrunning chapters so sorry if there are some mistakes and the chapters are very breif :p

Tommy, Purpled, and Ponk looked behind them towards the front door. 

The bell chimed and 3 important people came into the candy store. Well, 3 important heroes as they were part of the top 10 heroes. _The Blade, Angel of Death,_ and _The Mad Bard_ or a.k.a _Willow._

_“Shit”_ whispered Ponk to Tommy. And indeed, Ponk was right. 

_The Angel of Death_ looked at the three boys and said, “Hello there! Sorry to interrupt your day but I would like you to answer some questions” _Angel of Death_ was wearing his green-white-striped bucket hat with his casual wear? None of them were wearing their hero costumes surprisingly? 

Purpled replied, “Sorry but we have somewhere to go. Ask someone else” 

“Where are your shoes kid? And you too with the mask” _The Blade_ said monotonously. He looked down where Tommy and Purpled’s shoes were supposed to be. 

“Sorry but here in Pogtopia, you do not have to wear shoes as it is an abandoned city. Now let us through or else we will not get the sale for the eggs” Purpled lied letting annoyance seep into his sentence. 

“I told you Phil, Pogtopia is full of weird people” _Willow_ whispered to _The Angel of Death_ , or now known as Phil. Though he whispered quite loudly. 

“Knock it off Wilbur” Phil signed and looked towards the three boys again before continuing “Look, I will get you boys 2 cartons each if you answer some of my questions” Phil plastered a smile that was obviously forced. 

“...” Purpled, Ponk, and Tommy looked at each other and had a silent conversation with their eyes. The 3 heroes were confused but were suddenly snapped back from their thoughts. 

“Sure. But I will answer for them too” Purpled said. _The Blade_ look suspiciously at the boys who were still holding candy in their hands. Wilbur and Phil also seemed to think about this for a while. It was like they were having a standoff to Hbomb’s eyes. 

“Okay, that is fine” Phil said slowly and started to ask some questions. 

“Do you feel safe with us heroes patrolling Pogtopia now?” Phil asked calmly. 

“Wait, heroes are patrolling Pogtopia now?” Purpled said. 

Amused. Disbelief. Tommy did not know what to feel. _He_ was patrolling Pogtopia along with other vigilantes. They did not need _heroes_. They just make a mess. 

“Um, yes starting next week we will have heroes of all tiers start patrolling” Phil said with excitement. 

“What about the vigilante’s patrolling the city?” Purpled asked. 

“They will be arrested on spot as being a vigilante is illegal” Phil said. He brushed off Purpled’s question and asked another. 

“Do you think there is a high crime rate here in this city? And do you think heroes can better the city and its people? 

“For the first question, yes. The crime rate is high. For the second question, I do not honestly know. There will be conflict if you heroes enter their turf” Purpled finished. Purpled, followed by Ponk and Tommy, started to walk towards the exit of the store. 

Ponk hands were shaking horribly that he had to put them in his pockets. Tommy was worried someone would notice. Unfortunately to Tommy’s luck, _The Blade_ notice. 

“Hey kid, are you okay? Your hands seem to be shaking” _The Blade_ pointed out. 

“Yeah...I am alright” He meekly said. But before Ponk could get out of the door he was grabbed by the shoulder. 

“You know you could tell us what is wrong, right?” Wilbur assured Ponk. 

“Let go of him you weirdo” Tommy said as he forced Wilbur’s grip on Ponk off. Wilbur gave Tommy a dirty stare. 

“We should be leaving. Bye” Purpled said quite sternly. The 3 boys walked out and once out of ear shot from Wilbur, they all started relaxing. 

“God, they were so annoying” Purpled was the first to say. Ponk nodded in agreement. 

“I know like, mind your own GOD DAMN BUISNESS!” Tommy said frustrated. 

Purpled and Ponk chuckled at this sudden outburst before Purpled saying, “Luckily, we will not have to see them anymore” Purpled signed before continuing, “Anyway, about those sketches...” Tommy’s head perked up about the deal that made them run into the heroes. 

“Oh, yes. Let me see the weapon first before I decide” Tommy said. 

However, Tommy and the people around him will soon find out that that first meeting with the heroes will change their life forever. And I mean forever. 


	3. Day 1 Of Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of Tommy and his unusual week before chaos ensues
> 
> PLATONIC RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN TUBBO AND RANBOO!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next 7 chapters might be the only chapters I do properly. Also there are more characters than what the tags say. I just didn't want to add all the characters in the tags. This was inspired by all the other Vigilante Tommy fics so please do support them!

A week passed since Tommy’s weird encounter with the top superheroes. And Tommy has completely forgot about his encounter. Because a lot of shit has  happened in the last 7 days.

On the first day, he had to deal with the cliché criminals. There was 6 of them to be exact. And they were trying to rob a poor street kid who had a wallet in his hand. Maybe the boy’s earnings from stealing from someone. But that's beside the point. The point is they are robbing a kid and justice needs to be served.

“Hey kid, we can do this the easy way or the hard way” one of the criminals snickered.  Probably the leader of the group. He looked like a pussy.  Actually , all of them looked like pussies.

“You should pick on someone your own size” Tommy said before jumping down and blocking of the only exit they had into the streets, cornering them.

The pussy leader looked at Tommy, up and down. It took quite a while before the pussy leader started laughing his head off. The other pussies followed suite but laughed nervously and were quite confused as to why their leader was laughing so loudly. The boy behind them was trembling, but not as much as before because he recognized Tommy as to be one of the city’s “protectors.” 

Of course, Tommy does crime himself but that DOES NOT mean he does it in  Pogtopia .  Pogtopia and its citizens suffered enough. The cities  Essempee and  L’manberg HAVE NOT. But that’s  Purpled’s job mostly.

The pussy leader suddenly stopped laughing. That got Tommy a little off-guard and unsettled. The pussy leader then glared at Tommy and spoke seriously, “You think you can take all... 6, of us at once?” He glared daggers at Tommy. 

Tommy just shrugged, signing before taking a breath and shouted, “Well, I  _ really  _ wish I wouldn't have to fight you all. Heck, I would rather be watching ‘My Little Pony’ and finish season 5. But  _ NO.  _ God had other plans for me and now I'm here having to deal with pussies like you. I  _ should  _ be going to the market right now to buy the lemons that are on sale right now so I won't upset my roommate but now I am going to get trampled on and lectured about how I should have been faster. And not only that but I also wanted to buy some discs and listen to their music since my phone is broken” Tommy took a deep breath before continuing his rant while walking forward, “But no, I won't have enough time to do what  _ I  _ want to do because your STUPID ASS decided ‘ _ Hey, let's rob a kid because I can't find a job somewhere else where I will get more money.’  _ You bitches are wasting my time. And yes, I  _ do  _ think I can take you pussies on because you all are probably single bitches. Not one of you look like you hooked up with a girl, you virgins.”

It was quiet for some time before the street kid began giggling, breaking the silent tension. The pussy leader was fuming at the end of Tommy’s rant though. Steam was coming out of his ears like a tea kettle and his face was turning red like he was embarrassed. Tommy would have laughed if not for the magma coming out of the pussy leader’s mouth.

Tommy yelped before leaping away. Now, Tommy could most definitely beat the pussies but there are some problems;

One: He didn't have his gear when usually patrolling. 

Two: He didn't have his shoes on. 

Three: They all had I.P. (Inner-Power) and he didn't. 

Four: He was hungry

But before Tommy can think of a solution, one of the pussies was making the ground move. Before Tommy knew it, a large cement hand was coming towards him. Tommy jump above the hand when the hand smack downwards and landed on top of it. Out of know where a blood curdling scream was aimed at Tommy. Tommy covered his ears and jumped once again when cement darts were aimed at him. Once the screaming stop Tommy let go of his ears and there was blood on his palms. “ _ Great, now my ears are bleeding”  _ Tommy thought bitterly to himself.

Tommy had figured out there was a cement pussy, a screaming pussy, and a magma mouth pussy. Not the best I.P. Tommy has seen, but they were slightly annoying.

The three identified I.P. pussies were fighting Tommy and the other three were harassing the poor street kid still. Tommy was mad. But he couldn't get close enough where his ears wouldn't split open. Tommy jumped around their attacks and ignored the bloody ringing in his ears, trying to think how to get to the kid. 

Of course, the 3 pussies fighting him got angry because it didn't look like Tommy was trying and was just playing with them. The pussies looked like idiots to anyone else watching. This only made the 3 pussies yell louder, throw darts harder, and spit magma faster. Tommy effortlessly dodged their attacks and ignored their scream. It was like Tommy was dancing from  wall-to-wall of the alleyway.

And during all this commotion, Tommy finally thought of an idea. Without wasting another second, he caught a cement dart coming at his face at rapid speed and made a 360 turn to get momentum and threw the dart at cement pussy. Cement pussy was caught off-guard and stumbled backwards. But the dart pierced his shoulder anyway. Cement pussy yelled out a cry of pain which made the screaming pussy stop screaming and look over to his fallen comrade. This gave Tommy an opening to kick screaming pussy while he was distracted. He went in fast and kicked him hard in the face that knocked him out. The magma pussy couldn't fire anymore magma out of his mouth because Tommy was holding up his knocked-out pussy in front of him like a shield.

The other unidentified I.P. pussies who were harassing the street kid looked behind them to see their pussy leader get the wind knocked out of him with a kick to the stomach. The magma pussy held his stomach for dear life, trying to breath in-and-out. Tommy went up to pussy leader and stomped on his face  _ hard.  _ Tommy then looked to the other three pussies.

“Don't you think you all should have come at me at once to have a better chance at beating me?” Tommy amused. He thought it was funny how they wouldn't come at him at once since their I.P. was  impossibly low.

The 3 pussies that were left looked between each other and nodded. Then, the one pussy on the left started running towards Tommy. The other 2 pussies were holding their hands out in front of them. “ _ Oh, for Prime’s sake-”  _ Tommy thought before dodging a flying arrow, ram horns, and jump from wall to wall. But before Tommy could catch his breath the wall suddenly broke and there was something stuck in his foot and back. He looked down to find a white glowing sword that impaled his back through his stomach and his right foot stabbed all the way through. “ _ Prime of Ender, they can summon swords?!”  _ Tommy hissed to himself.

This didn't stop Tommy though, as he has been stabbed multiple times. He couldn't take out the swords because he would die from blood loss,  _ obviously.  _ So, he would have to fight with them even though it was a  nuisance .

“Aw, you  gonna cry?” The sword pussy mocked. Tommy was standing looking at the swords for too long because the next thing Tommy knew was an arrow landed in his left shoulder. He didn't  flinch as it did not hurt as much as he thought it would. “ _ Looks like their I.P. is lower than I thought”  _ Tommy noted.

Tommy notice something ram into his back and it sent him flying forward. “ _ Ouch, what the-”  _ He turned around to find the hybrid pussy panting from the attack.

Tommy rubbed his face in annoyance, noting that he was breathing quite heavily and would need to take it easy. He then walked up to the hybrid pussy who was running at him again. Tommy grabbed the horns on the hybrid pussy’s head swiftly and  immediately threw him into the ruined wall head first. Tommy gave no chance for the other pussies to react before he slammed his left foot into the sword pussy’s arm, breaking it in the process. He jumped just in time for the arrow pussy to miss his shot and Tommy slammed his left heel onto the pussy’s head.

Tommy breathed quite loudly now and just notice blood coming out if his mouth. He had a surprised expression before wiping his mouth behind his mask. He looked around to see the 6 pussies laying on the floor all bloodied up. Tommy then looked to see the swords didn't go away. This made Tommy think, “ _ The swords probably solidify after a while.” _

Tommy was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard shuffling. He turned around to see the street kid still there. Tommy slowly made his way towards the kid and crouched down to the street kid’s level.

_ “ _ Hey there, you, okay? They were bullies. You could have handled them by yourself. I just wanted to help you” Tommy  ruffled the  kids' hair and the small one began giggling.

“Thank you, Mister. What is your name? My name is Nico” The kid exclaimed. Tommy grinned under his masks.

“My name is Theseus. But you can call me Tommy” Tommy whispered softly.

Nico grinned before making eye contact with Tommy through his mask. The kid’s eyes were not gloomy anymore and full of wonder instead.

“Mister Tommy, can I see your face?” Nico asked kindly. Tommy hesitated and just stood crouching. He was always insecure about his face and never liked showing it to people who he saved from trouble or people that will remember. Last time he showed it to someone, they made fun of him and started throwing eggs at him. Which to say WASN’T a fun experience for him-

“Mister Tommy? Are you okay?” Nico shyly asked. Tommy looked down towards his face and smiled fondly at him.

“Yeah, lemme just take this mask off” Tommy slowly reached for the  clasp at the back of his head and heard a  _ click.  _ He put his mask on the ground and looked at Nico in the eyes once again.

Nico spread his eyes wide and said, “Wow, you look pretty,” Nico took his tiny hands and put them on Tommy’s cheeks before laughing, “Hehe! Your cheeks are squishy.”

Tommy signed softly through his half-lidded eyes and grinned.

“Your funny. See you around next time hopefully not when you're in trouble,” Tommy got back up on his feet and put his mask back on then continued, “Got to get to the lemon stand before they run out. Bye and be safe!” Tommy walked out of the alleyway and jumped onto a roof. He looked down to his right foot that was injured to see it started to bleed more. “ _ Well,  _ _ Tubbo _ _ ISN’T going to be happy about this” _

Tommy dragged his foot across rooftop after rooftop, holding his stomach with one hand so he wouldn't bleed as much until he made it to the food stands. He hopped down and landed on his left foot gently and gracefully. He dragged-walked to the lemon stand that was still open. Tommy beamed.

“Hello young sir! Would you like some lemons? They're on sale!” The elderly man said at the front. Tommy spit some blood on the ground before looking up and nodding his head enthusiastically. The elderly man smiled and gave him plastic bag that  contained 5 lemon.

“That will be 1 dollar!” Elderly man said happily. Tommy scavenged through his pockets and brought out four quarters.

“Pleasure doing business with you” Elderly man said and titled his hat towards Tommy. Tommy nodded and walked away. “ _ Hope  _ _ Tubbo _ _ won't mind me being late” _

_ - _

_ “ _ So,”  Tubbo started, “Did you get the lemons I asked for?” Tommy pulled a plastic bag from behind him and opened it to reveal 5 lemons.

“Why are you bleeding?”

“I am injured” Tommy  immediately replied. “ _ Oh boy, here we go”  _ Tommy thought.

“Why?”  Tubbo asked impatiently.

“I was helping a kid from getting robbed”

“And how many were there?”

“6 pussies”

“Don't say that,”  Tubbo signed before saying, “And why wasn't Ponk and Purpled patrolling?”

“Heroes are now starting to patrol”

“That doesn't mean anything”

“I said that too. They said they were going to patrol  tomorrow to make it up”

“Good”  Tubbo said before grabbing the plastic bag full of lemons. Tommy flopped on the couch in exhaustion. Tommy was so  tired; he DIDN’T even notice the baby zombie pig looking at him.

“Um,  Tubbo !” Tommy shouted. Tommy heard  Tubbo sign  dramatically before going to the living room.

“What?”  Tubbo said in annoyance. Tommy tilted his head towards the undead pig in confusion.  Tubbo just look between the two before explaining himself.

“Look, this may be too much to take in. But, that's my child”  Tubbo pinch his nose bridge. “His name is Michael” The said child just snorted and walked away. Tommy, confused but calm, just signed before letting  Tubbo speak again.

“He is my son and... someone else's”  Tubbo trailed off. Tommy shot his head towards  Tubbo and took off his mask to show he was  _ very confused. _

“Look, it's none of your  business ”  Tubbo signed. 

“Your right. It is none of my business that my best friend has a child with someone whom I don't even know. Your right  Tubbo ” Tommy deadpanned.  Tubbo just signed dramatically again.

“You will meet the other father soon. Plus,  Michael is adopted so you need not to worry about where he came from”

“ Mhm , okay. Now that that's out of the way, can you help me get cleaned up? I’m still injured” Tommy gestured to himself before he got up from the couch and started to head towards the bathroom.  Tubbo trailing not  too far behind.

Tommy sat on the toilet seat while  Tubbo got out the first aid kit he kept in the bathroom cabinet.  Tubbo opened it up and pulled out some russet-colored bandages, thread, and wet & dry napkins.  Tubbo slowly slid out the sword out of Tommy’s stomach. Tommy quickly put pressure on his stomach while  Tubbo put pressure on his back. It burned a little, and a lot of blood dripped out of his stomach. Though it DIDN’T matter much as  Tubbo began stitching Tommy’s back carelessly.

“God, I can't believe you never pass out”  Tubbo commented.

“I never sleep big man” Tommy responded. They got into comfortable silence after that. With  Tubbo cleaning and stitching, and Tommy resting his eyes, it seemed like a nice moment. Eventually  Tubbo was done stitching his foot, stomach, and shoulder. Tubbo wiped the blood off Tommy’s ears too.

“There you go. Not the best first aid treatment, but it will do considering it's you.”  Tubbo went to get Tommy an extra pair of clothes while Tommy started to pick on his lips. Tommy always picked the dead skin off his lips for some reason. It felt satisfying to him. Just feeling the skin be peeled off slowly. Then licking his lips to taste the blood and raw skin exposed to the air. He liked his chapped lips for that exact reason.

Tubbo walked in just in time to see Tommy peel a long strip of skin of his lips.  Tubbo signed and put Tommy’s clothes on top of the counter before looking at Tommy.

“You know, picking or biting your lips is self-harm"

“Well, I think that's stupid” Tommy said.  Tubbo just had a look of pity covering his face before closing the door to the bathroom. Tommy would have to tell  Tubbo to stop giving him those looks.

He grabbed the clean pajama clothes and slowly put them on, thinking about why he was going to bed at 1 in the afternoon.

Tommy stomped out of the bathroom, put his bloody clothes in the dirty clothes basket, and went to the kitchen, to see  Tubbo there with an iPad. Tommy walked up to him and started pouting.

“Why is it barley 1?”

“I don't know, ask god or something”

“You know I'm atheist Tubbo”

“Good for you, big man”  Tubbo said  unconcerned . He was focusing on the new model we recently got on his iPad. It was the  _ Gas Mask's  _ Trident. It did give  Tubbo new details about the weapons they use at M.H.A. Though not a lot.  Tubbo was a genius beyond what people could  apprehend . So, everything M.H.A knew,  Tubbo knew. He may even know more.

“Focus your attention on me!” Tommy complained. He wanted to play with  Tubbo . Not  Tubbo playing around with the model.

Tubbo signed for the umpteenth time of today. “Look Tommy, I am going to dinner with someone special today. And I need to get this done before I can even get ready. So, I’d appreciate it if you could let me do my thing. I’ll make it up to you tomorrow”

Tommy looked at him  skeptically . “Lunch?”

“If That's what you want, then yes. Lunch tomorrow just the both of us”

“Oh, OKAY!” Tommy beamed and headed towards his room.  Tubbo let his lips  perk up into a smile at the boy’s  enthusiasm .

“ _ Snort!”  _ Michael snorted below Tubbo. Tubbo gently padded his head before replying, “Yeah I know, Tommy is such a child” He giggled before putting his focus back on the iPad.

-

Meanwhile Tommy was out-and-about once again for the  _ last  _ time that day, Tommy swore to himself. He was still in his pajamas, which were baby blue-colored T-shirt and shorts. He brought his masks and still had bandages on him but hey, he is the great  Tommyinnit , ISN’T he? These didn't bother him one bit.

He jumped from roof-to-roof, forgetting about his shoes again and just wanting to feel the breeze on his body. He whooped as he jumped down onto the ground and ran around the busy streets, the cloudy sky showing no signs of yellow light. Which Tommy was happy about. He never did like the sun. Or the moon for that matter. But the gray sky did promise rain, as he felt rain drops falling. He continued to jump and run around the city still, the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

He went around the city for what seemed like hours before the heavens opened. Rain poured on his clothes and hair. His dirty blonde hair was now brown. His clothes were a darker shade of blue. He suddenly stopped on one of the rooftops of some building and cranked his neck up towards the sky. He slowly took of his mask and his hair replaced the mask, covering his eyes as he felt the rain on his face. The sky was a pretty shade of gray, and the breeze had picked up a bit. He was shivering slightly, enjoying the feeling he was having right now as he usually never got to do this.

He did notice; however, the day was getting darker. Meaning Tommy had been outside for hours, which he would get scolded at from  Tubbo . He signed and put his mask back on before walking on the sidewalk towards his apartment. 

During his walk, Tommy was thinking of when him and  Tubbo had met. 

_ Tommy had been around 7 and  _ _ Tubbo _ _ had barely turned 8 when they first saw each other for the first time. It was in a flower field where the bees would buzz and the grass would sway. Tubbo was busy making a flower crown and Tommy was busy trying to get a knife out of his palm. Unbeknownst to Tommy,  _ _ Tubbo _ _ heard him behind a tree breathing hard, cursing underneath his breathe.  _ _ Tubbo _ _ was shy back then, so he approached Tommy like he was a wild animal. Tommy barely noticed the  _ _ brunette _ _ , to distracted on the knife. _

_ “Um, do you need help there?”  _ _ Tubbo _ _ asked meekly. He was given a glare from Tommy.  _ _ Tubbo _ _ yelped and landed on the ground in surprise. _

_ “Oh sorry, um, no I don't” Tommy turned back towards his hand and in one swift motion, pulled the knife out. Tommy looked at his hand  _ _ briefly _ _ before wrapping it in some spare cloth he had of his shirt. _

_ Tubbo _ _ stared at him in awe, busy looking at Tommy’s hand before Tommy got up and turned towards Tubbo. _

_ “What's your name? My name is Tommy” Tommy said softly, rubbing the back of his neck with the non-injured hand and not daring to look  _ _ Tubbo _ _ in the eyes. _

_ “Oh, my name is  _ _ Tubbo _ _ ”  _ _ Tubbo _ _ smiled. He got up and stood on his tippy toes to reach Tommy’s head to put a white flower crown on his head. _

_ Tommy flinched when  _ _ Tubbo _ _ put something on his head before relaxing his shoulders. _

_ “That is to signal our friendship”  _ _ Tubbo _ _ said. _

_ “Wait, we're friends?” Tommy asked quite curiously. _

_ “Well, if you want to be. I haven't seen anyone for long time until you  _ _ appeared _ _ ” _

_ Tommy looked stunned at  _ _ Tubbo _ _.  _ _ Tubbo _ _ must have survived well. _

_ “Um, sure?” Tommy mostly questioned.  _ _ Tubbo _ _ beamed anyway before holding out his pinky towards Tommy. _

_ “Promise we are best friends?” _

_ “Best friends already!?” _

_ “Yeah! We can live together if you want too!”  _ _ Tubbo _ _ was actually really scared his new friend would ditch him like his dad did. _

_ Tommy, fortunately, noticed the slight tremble in  _ _ Tubbo’s _ _ hand. _

_ “Okay, sure” Tommy smiled, mostly to himself for making a new friend right on the spot.  _ _ Tubbo _ _ was also overjoyed with himself for making a friend too. They walked and ran through the flower field playing multiple games together. They laughed, told stories, and over all, accepted each other. Tommy had learned  _ _ Tubbo _ _ had trouble reading and writing (which he would later learn it is called dyslexia) and  _ _ Tubbo _ _ learned Tommy couldn't go to sleep (which  _ _ Tubbo _ _ would later it is called insomnia). _

_ They made flower crowns for each other too!  _ _ Tubbo _ _ had to teach Tommy but Tommy learned quickly.  _ _ Tubbo _ _ had black flower crown while Tommy had white flower crown always. _

Looking back into the past for Tommy always brought him warmth. But the today’s  Tubbo is all sassy and has an attitude. Tommy still wonders where  Tubbo learned to be like that-

“How are you doing  Tubbo ?” a slight monotone voice said. Tommy  immediately stopped in his tracks and turned around to see a familiar brunet with a guy  _ taller _ than Tommy. “ _ What the hell!?” _

-

Tommy stalked the duo all the way to a restaurant. They were both giggling to each other and telling stories about each other, like how Tommy used to when him and  Tubbo were little. It broke a piece of Tommy’s heart off. And the worst thing about their walk was they were sharing an umbrella together. And Tommy was soaking in the rain (not that he minded though).

“Hold on  Ranboo , I got us a reservation”  Tubbo said. “ _ So, this guy's name is  _ _ Ranboob _ _ , hm? What a shitty name”  _ Tommy thought. The duo entered the restaurant and were seated right by the glass window where Tommy could see  _ everything.  _

Tubbo and  _ Ranboob _ were looking at their menu in front of them conversating with each other. Tommy couldn't hear them so he decided to voice over them.

“ _ Oh  _ _ Ranboob _ _ , you're so weird!”  _ _ Tubbo _ _ laughed. _

_ “Oh? Well, you’re a piece of shit”  _ _ Ranboob _ _ grinned. _

_ “ _ _ Oh, _ _ why darling, how could you say such a thing?” _

_ “Tommy is a much better man than me. Why must you choose a boring half-in-half creature like myself?” _

_ “You’re right. I am going to break up with you now”  _ _ Tubbo _ _ smiled. _

Tommy eventually got bored of mimicking them and just stared them down while they ate.  Tubbo got lasagna and  _ Ranboob _ __ got a  Cesear salad. “ _ What a pussy” _

By the time  Tubbo and  Ranboo were finished eating and talking, the wind had picked up and now it was pouring and super windy. “ _ For Primes sake-”  _ Tommy had to take the long way home while waiting for  Tubbo to finish up his “date” or whatever. Tommy wasn't  _ that  _ _clingy_ to invade into  Tubbo’s personal life. He respected  Tubbo , even if that meant letting him go on a date with someone Tommy doesn't know.

He entered through the window of  Tubbo and his room. He quietly shut the window and plopped down in the bed face first.

“ _ Snort!”  _ A noise came from the bed. Tommy perked his head up to find Michael in the bed too, not able  to sleep.

“You and me both  Michael , you and me both” is all Tommy said before tucking Michael into bed and waiting for him to go to sleep, until he heard the door open to his apartment.

Tommy poked his head out to see if  Tubbo was alone or not. Which, lucky for Tommy, he was.

“Hey  Tubbo ! Big Man! How you doing?” Tommy said casually.  Tubbo looked at him with  disgust .

“Yeah... First take a shower and dry up. You're getting everything wet.”  Tubbo then walked past Tommy to go to sleep with Michael. “ _ Wow, thanks for the goodnight” _

-

Tommy, after he was done taking a shower and drying up, went to lay down next to  Tubbo . He covered himself with a blanket  Tubbo and Michael were sharing and cuddled with a sleeping  Tubbo . When Tommy looked at the clock on the wall it said it was 3:45. “ _ Damn” _

That night Tommy  would not sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know their religion. I just put Tommy as an atheist for the sake of the story!  
> I also don't have any medical information so bare with me when someone preforms first aid.  
> Twitter: @vvhinaax


End file.
